videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian, Dudley
Brian, Dudley & Minecraft Youtubers Unite! is a 2016 platform video game powered by Havok. The game was released in North America on October 18, 2016 and in Europe on October 21, 2016 for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 4, Wii U, Playstation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, & PC. It was later ported to the Nintendo Switch worldwide on March 3rd, 2017. The game was also in development for the Playstation 3, but the version was cancelled due to "technical issues". Plot On a seemingly normal day, Brian & Dudley are relaxing by the beach, but when suddenly, there is a mysterious racket sound, the Ender Dragon appears, summoning a team of Enderman. The Ender Dragon then swoops down and captures Dudley, Brian goes after the Ender Dragon and eventually defeats it, and he rescues Dudley. As soon as Dudley is rescued, a huge storm is swept throw the Minecraft world, Brian & Dudley make it through the storm, defeating a giant robot along the way, and sky diving off of a rocketship taking off. When Brian & Dudley reach their house, they discover a building made of Obsidian in their backyard, they enter the building and they find it completely dark, as it eventually lights up, a mysterious voice is heard, the person with the voice drops down and gives Brian & Dudley a fright, and it appears to be no other than Stampy Cat, he then tells Brian & Dudley that the entire Minecraft universe is in danger, and that Hit The Target & all the Minecraft mobs are planning take over the world, they meet up with Dantdm & Thinknoodles, and it's up to them to join forces to defeat Hit The Target & the mobs, Dr. Trayaurus, Lee Bear, & iBallisticSquid are enlisted as well. The gang travels to Brian & Dudley's World, and they find the Ender Dragon brought back to life by Hit The Target, and he puts the dragon in charge of the world, The team fights off armies of mobs, and they rescue the fellow citizens of the world, they later catch up with the Ender Dragon, and it takes Dudley once again and eats him, so Brian & Think go inside of the dragon's body to get Dudley out of there, after finding Dudley again, they place some TNT and escape from the body, the Ender Dragon explodes and is once again defeated, the group returns to the Obsidian building and they find a giant portal that leads to the Ender World, and Stampy explains that they need 7 Ender Gems to activate it, and they have already gotten 2 gems from Brian & Dudley's World. They later later on go to Stampy's Lovely World, and find Hit The Target summoning a Wither, and it then becomes a Wither Storm, and it runs off. The protagonists rescue the fellow citizens of the world before meeting up with the Wither Storm, who tires out of attacking, the heroes and is then eventually defeated by Dudley & Dr. Trayaurus, collecting 2 more Ender gems, and placing them to the components of the giant Ender Portal. Moving on to Dantdm & Trayaurus' World, the team has found that Hit The Target & the mobs have taken over the lab, spawning a normal Wither in the process, after it is spawned, it then it starts to tear through the ground, causing a rampage, and the band of heroes go after it. After rescuing the citizens of the world, they find the Wither in the old lab, and is taken down by Stampy & Dudley, gathering another 2 more Ender Gems with only 1 more left to go to startup the giant Ender Portal. Heading into Think's World, the group discovers that Kevin has accidentally summoned Mobzilla when being tricked by Hit The Target to do so, preparing to eat all the other Minions of Think's Lab whole. After defeating several more mobs and freeing some Minions, and even Kopi & Think's Wife, they catch up to Mobzilla, eventually having him defeated by Brian & Dr. Trayaurus. After having him defeated, the team has gotten the 7th and final Ender Gem to activate the giant Ender Portal. Then the group returns to their headquarters, and place the final gem into the components of the portal, and it is then activated, transporting the heroes to the Ender World. When arriving in the Ender World, the heroes discover a rift above the highest mountain in the world, siphoning energy from all of the Minecraft Worlds to make Hit The Target invincible, if it continues for too long, it will suck up all the energy from the worlds and destroy the multiverse. The gang then using blueprints, find parts to make a Rift Zipper, to seal the rift and stop Hit The Target. Once completed, the eight heroes reach the top of the mountain into the rift, where they are awaited by a Wither. Stampy, Lee Bear, IBallisticSquid, & Dr. Trayaurus keep the Wither busy while Brian, DanTDM, & Thinknoodles ascend to through the debris sucked in from the other worlds, to the core of the rift, The device drains the Wither of it's strength, allowing the rift to be closed, sealing him forever. The heroes then enter a portal that takes them to a ride run by Hit The Target, he then states that the ride will be pull the power out of the entire Minecraft Universe, to make everything become inert, including the friends of the eight heroes. Hit The Target states that he'll use his newest creation, the Wither Dragon, mixture in between a Wither & a Ender Dragon, to become the greatest villain ever, using a Wither with a Command Block, and a normal Ender Dragon, the 2 mobs are used to create the epic monster. Stampy then brings in a giant space robot to use to defeat the Wither Dragon, the eight heroes then enter the robot and begin to fight the combined mob. After defeating it, Brian & Dudley go after Hit The Target, revealing his robotic ness, he then drowns into an ocean made entirely of Ender Goo, Brian & Dudley escape from the pit, heading back up to the surface, but then the ride begins to collapse, and the eight heroes get back in the giant space robot to escape the Ender World. The gang then returns to Brian & Dudley's World, outside of their headquarters made out of Obsidian, the gang then do their goodbyes to Brian & Dudley. As the 2 main heroes go inside of their house, and the other's enter the Obsidian headquarters, and the building then disappears in a yellow glow as the others enter it, the credits roll immediately afterwards. After the credits, the space robot is sucked into a beam up into a mothership, with a menacing laugh chuckling. The story continues in Brian, Dudley & Minecraft Youtubers Attack Of The Toybots. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Cover Arts Brian, Dudley & Minecraft Youtubers Unite! Xbox 360 Cover.png|Xbox 360 cover BD&MYU Wii U.png|Wii U cover Brian, Dudley & Minecraft Youtubers Unite! PS4 Disc.png|PS4 cover Brian, Dudley & Minecraft Youtubers Unite! Nintendo Switch Cover.png|Nintendo Switch cover Brian, Dudley & Minecraft Youtubers Unite! Xbox One Cover.png|Xbox One cover Brian, Dudley & Minecraft Youtubers Unite! Playstation Vita cover.png|Playstation Vita cover BG.png|Nintendo 3DS Cover Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:PC Games Category:Wii U Gamepad controlled Category:Cancelled Playstation 3 Games